


The Snake and The Rat

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, DWIT spoilers, Deceit sanders fluff, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Poor Thomas, Remus Sanders is trying, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Thomas needs help with a problem but the other sides are out of commission leaving Deceit and Remus to try to help.





	The Snake and The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> They're trying, really, they are.

 Deceit felt the tug of Thomas summoning him. It was an uncommon feeling for the snake side as Thomas rarely called out to him on purpose. 

    When he rose up in Logan's usual spot he glanced around the room to see only one other spot occupied. Roman's spot was taken but not by the red and white side, instead there was the familiar green and black.

  Thomas, himself, was sitting on the couch in a bathrobe, tangled and messy hair, circles under his eyes to match Virgil, and his face resting in his palms. "Hi, Deceit. Hi, Remus." 

   The words were bland and exhaustion dripped from his voice like venom from a snake's fang. Deceit glanced over to Remus to see if he was any more clued in then he was. The dark creative side seemed to be at just as much of a loss as he was, Remus was just happily chomping on his deodorant and giving Deceit an expectant look. 

    So whatever situation Thomas was about to thrust them into was going to be all up to Deceit then. Wonderful. He looked at Thomas again and felt worry rush over him. His host did not look good and the other sides being absent made him uneasy. 

     "Well, Thomas, not that I don't mind being interrupted but where are you're little goody goody sides at?" Deceit made sure to keep the usual tone of his voice, not wanting Thomas to catch on that he was worried. 

     "Tried a new medication this morning, made them sick." The answer was believable but it still left Deceit at a standstill in why exactly the two 'dark' sides had been summoned. 

     "Ah, and you were lonely? Bored without your never ending stream of problems?" Deceit asked. 

      "If you're bored then I could come up with a video script for you! You could help me along so I don't include to much se-" Remus had started to suggest and Deceit felt a twinge of sympathy for the creative side as Thomas cut him off. 

     "Actually the problem is that my problems haven't stopped just because the others are on bedrest," Thomas explained. "And I need help. You two are the only ones left, that I know of, who can help me out." 

      "What is the situation?" Deceit asked, genuinely curious what it could be that couldn't wait for the others. He wasn't expecting Thomas to sigh loudly and throw himself back on the couch in an imitation of his dramatic sides. 

     "Boys suck!" Thomas explained. Deceit rolled his eyes, already knowing the joke his companion had been set up for. 

     "They suck certain things, if you know what I mean!" Remus said. He gave a loud bark of laughter and slapped a hand on his knee. "I mean penis,"  he explained when both Thomas and Deceit didn't acknowledge his intrusion. 

     "Yes, Remus, we're aware," Deceit said drily. "And please Thomas, do explain in more detail. We're certainly not dying to know." 

     "He...he... he got with another boy," Thomas choked out, tears spilling from his eyes and his voice quivering. The atmosphere of the room got darker as the two sides felt anger take over them. "He didn't even bother to hide it when I confronted him, just told me he was sorry and he shrugged it off. He literally just shrugged like it was nothing!" Thomas did an overdramatic recreation of the shrug before slapping the couch cushion. "I hate him!" 

    "Kill him!" Remus threw out. Unlike usual, there was no playful undertone to his voice like his idea was just a brilliant play concept, instead his voice held a sinister accent that made Deceit panic. "Kill him slowly, set him on fire, stab him and let him bleed out, kill h-" 

  "You definitely can kill him!" Deceit cried out in an attempt to shut Remus up and block those thoughts out of Thomas' mind. Thomas' mind and Morality were both a little out of sorts now and Deceit had to stop him from being rash. "I mean," Deceit slowly let his sarcastic drawl back into his voice so that it was clear he was speaking in falsehoods. 

   "Killing him would solve all your problems, and definitely would not create more." Deceit watched Thomas carefully to see that spark of darkness fade from his eyes. "You would totally not be arrested and all your friends would think so highly of that decision." 

  "You could kill them too!" Remus chimed in, unhelpfully. Deceit closed his eyes in frustration and took in a deep breath. He shook his head no while chewing his lip in anger and regaining control of his voice. 

  "No," Deceit said firmly. "No, Remus, that would make it worse." 

     "I hate him," Thomas finally said. His voice was small and he looked at the wall across from him with blank eyes. "I hate him so much I wish he would die." 

  Remus paused and Deceit whispered the word softly so that both of the others could hear it and understand it. "Lie." 

    "You love him, still?" Remus asked. Confusion coating his voice and Deceit seen all his previous confidence in the murder plan disappear. "Well, that puts a wrench in ripping his intestines out." 

   Deceit resisted the urge to facepalm, at least the idiot was improving from murder. "Perhaps we could... forget... it ever happened?" The question was posed as a question at Deceit. Thomas lifted his head up and turned to look at Deceit, as well. 

    "I don't believe we can," Deceit said it more towards Thomas but he glanced at Remus to get the point across. "It hurts so much because you still do care for him but you know that he doesn't feel the same for you. So you have to move on now." 

    Thomas started to cry and Deceit wanted to sink out and forget this akward conversation but Remus was back to looking murderous and Thomas was emotionally unstable. So, Deceit cleared his throat. 

  Both of the others turned to look at him with a speed so fast that he was expecting their necks to snap. "You should explain it to him. How you feel, why you don't feel like you can trust him anymore, that you're ending it." 

   "Roman could help with that," Remus chimed in. "He's very good at explaining feelings in an way that makes people really listen." Deceit decided not to dwell on the fact that Remus had just praised his brother's ability and instead nodded along. 

   Thomas sniffed. "Deceit, can you help me write it?" 

   The two dark sides froze, Deceit glancing at Remus for some type of help. Remus just offered him a mischievous smile. "He would love to." 


End file.
